None Like Him
by SuperJimmy978
Summary: R.O.B makes his way through yet another birthday, as the last member of his race.
1. Chapter 1

Another day had begun in Smash Manor.

R.O.B stepped out his room and shut the door behind him. The hallways of Smash Manor were a dark mahogany, with many heavily muted brown doors securing the Smashers' rooms. Motoring sounds emitted from R.O.B. as he began treading the halls. His goal was simple – to head down to the bottom floor and see who he would be facing against today.

It was mere moments later that he heard tiny footsteps coming from behind him. He did not turn around to see where they were coming from, and just after he began hearing them, he saw Pikachi darting in front of him. Tiny bits of electricity jolted from the mouse-like creature.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted as it shrank into the distance.

R.O.B. used to wonder about Pokémon for many moons, but he had long since given up trying to figure out their whole ordeal.

Just then, he heard a door open, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Mario and Sonic heading out from the former's room.

"Thank-a you very much for-a your help-a, Sonic," Mario said as the two began walking.

"Yeah, it was no trouble at all. I'm sure Pauline will appreciate this gift very much," Sonic replied.

"Oh-a yes, she will in-a-deed."

"Alright, sorry, but it feels like ages since I've ran. I'll catch you later. Let me know what Pauline thinks!"

And with that Sonic sped away, leaving a trail of blue light behind him.

R.O.B. continued motoring his way around. He and Mario locked eyes with one another, but did not say hi to each other. Instead, Mario just looked away, and R.O.B. was quick to do the same.

It was R.O.B.'s birthday, but it had become just another day for him. If the robot had a stomach that could drop, it would've sank to the bottom of an ocean like a massive bag of bricks. No one was aware that it was R.O.B.'s birthday, a fact he had resigned into the back of his head.

Then he saw Snake coming out of his room a few moments later. Almost immediately afterwards, from right across the hall, Captain Falcon opened the door and entered the hallway, swiftly closing the door behind him.

R.O.B saw Mario perk his head up when he saw the two. "So, are we-a still up for that-a game of basketball later today?" the plumber asked.

Captain Falcon chucked. "Oh, absolutely, Mario! Get ready to be creamed!"

"It's been forever since I played any sport," Snake said, taking a moment to clear his throat before he looked at Mario. "But are you really sure you and Yoshi want to play against us, since, you know…"

R.O.B. began to walk by the three, who had stopped in their tracks. He did manage to see Snake extended his hand and raising it up and down, pointing out the rather noticeable height difference between Mario and them.

R.O.B. managed to hear Mario snicker and reply with, "Just-a watch, Snake. I may-a not be as known for-a basketball as-a karting or party games, but I have-a enough experience! Just-a watch me!"

The three began to laugh. That laughter faded into the distance as R.O.B. kept going about his way. Smash Manor was absolutely colossal in size, and each of its floors reached farther than R.O.B. ever would've thought possible. The robot often wondered to himself where Master and Crazy Hand got the fundings to create a manor big enough for over eighty people to live in.

In spite of the sheer length of this manor, neither it nor its residents could replace the maddening sense of isolation and loneliness that embedded itself into R.O.B.'s mind every single day of his life, ever since his people were taken from him.

He began to have flashbacks to his life on the Isle of the Ancients. He pictured a serene blue sky and lovely green grass, with dozens upon dozens of robots that looked just like playing and chatting. And he stood there atop his golden palace, watching his people and feeling joy throughout every part of his body.

Every time that R.O.B. thought about his people, however, his mind always reminded him of what became of them. How Tabuu took control of them, and made them part of the Subspace Emissary, and how a monster by the name of Ganondorf orchestrated the series of events that left R.O.B. as the last of his kind.

As he reached the stairs, he saw _him _coming up the stairs. Ganondorf walked up the stairs with a smug smirk on his face, and he paid no mind to the robot. Ganondorf never did. But R.O.B could never block the dark lord from his mind. And the fact that Ganondorf was still walking here free, not suffering consequences for what he did to R.O.B.'s people…it almost made the robot wish that he had blood so that it would boil.

He went further and further down the stairs, passing by many of his fellow Smashers as he did so. What happened was that either they didn't pay him any mind or they would look at him for just a brief moment. At this point, R.O.B. was long since used to this.

Happy Birthday to me, the robot thought to itself.

Finally, after trekking across the Smash Manor, he reached the bottom floor. The bottom floor's walls were coated a metallic gray, with blue tiling for the floor. He saw Luigi walking on the other side of the hallway, but then the green-clad plumber noticed R.O.B. and rushed over to the robot.

"Hey there, R.O.B.!" Luigi said, to which R.O.B. stopped and moved his head over to face Luigi. "I-a look forward to our-a team-up match today. Should be-a fun!"

And with that, Luigi began running over away from R.O.B. From the corner of the robot's eye, he could see Princess Daisy running over to Luigi. The two went into a strong embrace, with Daisy liftin Luigi off of his feet.

R.O.B continued through the hallway, until the scenery around him changed entirely. The metallic walls and blue tiling were replaced by glass panels and red carpeting. On the other side of the glass panels were some of the lush gardens that had been planted all across the manor. Some of them were ordinary plants, while others looked to be of complete foreign origin.

And in the background of the room was the neon blue monitor that listed out who would be fighting against who today.

R.O.B. went over to the monitor. He saw Lucina and King Dedede both standing there and observing the monitor as well, taking a look at who they would be fighting today.

As he got closer, he heard King Dedede groan. "Damnit, I really don't want to fight against King K. Rool today. He keeps spamming that move with his crown, and it's starting to get really annoying!"

Lucina nodded. "Indeed it is, Dedede, and he knows it very well. I have to team up with Falco and Dark Pit against Wario, Red, and Wolf."

She then looked over to face King Dedede directly. "I don't really like talking about people behind their backs, but well, Red's the only one out of that group that I like. Everyone else is just a jerk."

"I would drink to that, your highness."

R.O.B began looking for his name on the counter, and for Luigi's since the latter had mentioned that they would be teaming up for the day. He scanned the entirety of the monitor for a minute or so, until he finally found his name.

And he felt every wire in his mechanical body freeze.

_Luigi and R.O.B. vs. Giant Ganondorf_.

R.O.B. swore that he felt twitching everywhere, but that should not have been possible for him.

"Hey, R.O.B., you alright?" Lucina asked.

R.O.B. jolted at the princess' words, and he turned to face her. He stood there and stared into her eyes, particularly the one that bore the Brand of the Exalt, before nodding quickly.

Lucina nodded back. "Alright, just making sure…"

Then Kirby and Link walked up to the three. King Dedede perked up and jollily trotted over to Kirby, slapping his back, while Lucina smiled and gave Link a kiss on the cheek.

R.O.B. took a moment and saw Kirby sharing some donuts and cake with King Dedede, with the two inhaling the delicacies like it would be the last food they ever ate. Lucina began talking to her slightly shorter, and mute, boyfriend about her match of the day, while Link nodded and listened.

Once more, R.O.B's stomach would've sank hard if he had one. He wished he could have any kind of friendship. Not necessarily romance – he had no idea how that would work – but friendship would be great.

But then he looked at the monitor again. _Luigi and R.O.B. vs. Giant Ganondorf_. He tried to think about it – he tried to think about the last time he had faced Ganondorf. But nothing really came to mind.

R.O.B. perked. Perhaps he could give himself a birthday present by taking down Ganondorf, in the name of his people.

* * *

_READY….GOOOOO!_

Luigi and R.O.B were on the left side of New Pork City, while Ganondorf was on the opposite side of the stage, in giant form. R.O.B. immediately started charging over towards Ganondorf,, and jabbed him in the legs several times.

However, purple fire surrounded Ganondorf as he raised his leg up and brought it down about R.O.B, sending him flying until he struck of the platforms. He saw Luigi throwing green fireballs towards Ganondorf, but these seemed to do little to dissuade him. Ganondorf began to kneel down and move his arms for a Warlock Punch. Luigi was able to throw a few more fireballs towards Ganondorf, but all the dark king had to do was prep himself for another Warlock Punch, and by the time R.O.B made it back over to the scene, Ganondorf successfully punched them both, and sent them both back towards the same platform that R.O.B had crashed into just moments before.

R.O.B got up and immediately saw Ganondorf heading over towards him. The giant grabbed him, and while mechanical sounds whirred out of R.O.B as he tried to break free from Ganondorf's grip, Ganondorf began kneeing him multiple times, before throwing him into the air. Luigi jabbed Ganondorf a few times, but the dark king pulled an up smash using his gigantic sword against Luigi, before using his sword for a forward smash, slashing at Luigi.

R.O.B's blood would once more be boiling if he had any. He sped over to Ganondorf as quickly as he could, but before he could do anything, Ganondorf used another Warlock Punch against him, and R.O.B. fell to the ground. Then Ganondorf reused his up smash and slashed R.O.B. off the ground and into the air. R.O.B. tried to grasp onto any of the platforms that sat below, but it was in vain, and he fell until he exploded in a wave of red light and fire.

That was one stock down. Him, Luigi, and Ganondorf all had two stocks in this match. Ganondorf had already brought R.O.B. down to one stock, and little damage had been done to the former. As R.O.B. spawned back onto the stage, he saw Luigi utilize his fire punch against Ganondorf, which sent the latter back. R.O.B. got his laser vision ready, and blasted at Ganondorf with it. Then he saw a ray gun spawn into the stage. R.O.B. grabbed it right away and began shooting at Ganondorf with it. While he attacked Ganondorf from the front, Luigi jabbed at him multiple times from behind, before shooting out three fireballs against him.

Ganondorf turned his attention over from R.O.B to Luigi, and he sped over to the green plumber using his Flame Choke move, grabbing the much smaller Luigi and clenching his fist into Luigi's neck as a purple explosion emitted. This was enough to send Luigi into the air until an explosion of blue light formed to signify that he had lost another one of his one stocks, meaning that R.O.B and Luigi now had two stocks divided between them while Ganondorf still had both of his. Ganondorf laughed as he punched his hand into his other open palm.

But that would not be for long, for a hammer spawned on the platform beneath R.O.B. The crowds were cheering and cheering, and the music was roaring through the air, but R.O.B ignored it all. He went down for the hammer, and he could hear Ganondorf heading for it as well. R.O.B was able to grab it first, and the music associated with it replaced the current song. R.O.B. began swinging it up and down and up and down, and while giant Ganondorf tried to get away, it was only a few seconds before R.O.B struck at him with the hammer twice. This was almost enough to send Ganondorf careening off the stage, but he just barely managed to recover and get back onto one of the platforms.

R.O.B came at Ganondorf from behind while Luigi approached him from the front, and both began jabbing him at the same time. Ganondorf jabbed back at Luigi, then pulled a Warlock Punch against the plumber with enough force to send him crashing down into various platforms, until he landed on the bottom. But just as Luigi was going to get up, the Ultimate Chimera spawned onto the stage. The pink-purple creature immediately bit into Luigi, sending him flying off the stage and making him lose his second and final stock.

A Pokeball spawned in front of R.O.B., and when Ganondorf began jumping towards him, R.O.B. grabbed the Pokeball and threw it down, causing a Snorlax to appear. The Snorlax jumped into the air and Ganondorf was caught in its path. Even at his giant size, the impact was still enough to send Ganondorf off the stage, costing him one of his stocks.

He was quick to spawn back into the battlefield. R.O.B. was now facing the giant dark king alone, and he wasted no time in jumping up to the center of New Pork City and blasting at Ganondorf endlessly. When a Smart Bomb spawned into the battlefield, R.O.B quickly grabbed it and threw it against Ganondorf, causing a massive explosion that the robot hurried away from. When Ganonodorf landed on the ground, R.O.B whirred back towards him, but Ganondorf used his flame choke on him. R.O.B responded by jabbing at Ganondorf multiple times, then grabbing him and kicking him. R.O.B felt a joyous sensation across his entire body at the thought that he would defeat the man who killed his people.

When a Smash Ball appeared on the stage, R.O.B threw Ganondorf down to one of the platforms before he went over to grab it. It was in the center of the stage, and after a few moments of hitting the thing, R.O.B began to glow multiple colors. Ganondorf approached him, and snarled. But it was too late. The arena was consumed by the color green, and R.O.B began blasting at Ganondorf with many small green lasers. The lasers began to intensify for a few moments, before it all ended with a giant green blast that sent Ganondorf off the screen.

_GAME!  
_

* * *

R.O.B, Luigi, and Ganondorf all left the stage and entered the area that was behind the room where all the stages would be located at. R.O.B. looked behind him and saw New Pork City transform into the Hyrule Temple as Kirby walked past the three so they could go the arena and begin his match of the day against Mario. The backstage area, meanwhile, was sported a black metallic, with blue lines painted all across the walls.

Mario walked up to the three, and before he left to go face off against Kirby, he patted Luigi's shoulder. "Good-a job, a-bro!"

"Thank-a you, Mario!" Luigi responded with a grin.

R.O.B. heard Ganondorf snarl as he stormed away, presumably to head off and get some air due to having lost his match. R.O.B. stared at him as he opened the exit door and slammed it shut behind him, grunting.

Luigi pursed his lip. "He really is a sore loser, isn't he?"

R.O.B nodded to Luigi. He looked at the exit door, seeing Lucina and Rosalina stare with wide eyes at the door for a few moments before resuming their conversation. R.O.B wondered what Ganondorf looked like, stomping around the manor. Meanwhile, he stared blankly into space, wondering about today. He had finally had a match against Ganondorf after all of this time, and he had managed to defeat the man who helped bring about the end of his people. But for some reason, R.O.B. didn't feel himself bouncing up and down with joy.

"R.O.B.," a voice stated, and R.O.B. jolted back into reality at the sight of Rosalina and Lucina standing up in front of him. It was the towering space princess who had spoken up to R.O.B. "Forgive us, as neither of us were involved in the Subspace War, but Ganondorf was the one who helped bring about the end of your people, was he not?"

R.O.B. stared up at Rosalina for a few moments, before nodding.

Rosalina frowned. "I am extremely sorry to hear about that. I can't imagine how it must feel to see him every day. Did defeating him feel…cathartic, at least?"

R.O.B's mind screamed at him to nod, but instead, he had to tell the truth, and so he shook his head.

"It seemed like it would be a nice birthday present for you at least," a deep voice said. R.O.B turned around to see Mewtwo floating in the air. He had not noticed the purple Pokemon coming at all.

Mewtwo floated sternly for a few moments, before he mentally communicated to everyone, "I read your mind. That's how I know it was your birthday. And if I was in your shoes, I would have ripped Ganondorf to pieces myself."

Luigi scratched his head. "And it's your birthday?"

R.O.B. nodded. Luigi, Lucina, and Rosalina all tried to smile and wave their hands and wish the robot a happy birthday, but R.O.B.'s wires still felt like they were tangled up in nasty knots. He truly had no idea why defeating Ganondorf was not as satisfying as he hoped.

With all of this, R.O.B began moving away from everyone else. He saw them turn their heads and look over at him, but he ignored them. R.O.B. let out a few noises and whirrs, deciding to spend the rest of his birthday in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long night of sleep, R.O.B. felt himself booting back up, and he shot his head up towards the ceiling.

There was hardly a thing in his bedroom. Aside from a massive TV monitor hanging on the wall, which all the rooms in the manor had, it was just R.O.B. himself. It wasn't like he truly needed anything else in here, being a robot and all.

He silently whirred over from his bedroom to his living room and kitchen, where he looked out through the glass panel that led to his deck. It was a bright and beautiful day, with the sun hanging high in the sky and not a cloud to be seen, but all R.O.B. could think about was what happened yesterday. Some birthday.

He looked at the other TV monitor in his dorm, which was in the living room. He flicked it on, and on came some sort of show from the Mushroom Kingdom. Some Toads were in their backyard, trying to set up a barbecue. One dropped a bunch of plates, and the two began bickering to one another. R.O.B. had never seen this show before, nor had he heard anything about it, but he stood there and watched it for a few minutes. It wasn't like he had anything better to do that day. There were never any matches on Sundays, as the Smashers needed at least one day of not having to fight.

Then he heard a knock at his door.

R.O.B. tilted his head. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had come to visit him. No one hated him, or even disliked him, but he always enjoyed his privacy.

He rolled over to the door, and when he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of Luigi and Lucina, standing there together in the same outfits they wore almost every day.

"Sorry about this, R.O.B.," Lucina began, clearing her throat. "Were you in the middle of something?"

R.O.B. shook his head.

Luigi smiled. "Then-a come with us, R.O.B. We were-a going to do a few rounds of kart racing. Would you like to come-a with?"

R.O.B. really had to stop and ponder this for a moment. He stood there. He wasn't particularly looking at Luigi or Lucina. Rather, he stared off into space, pondering.

"It's alright if you don't want to, but don't be nervous about racing," Lucina interjected, her hand on her hip. "I've only done it a few times myself, but Link's done it a lot lately and has been teaching me how to do it."

"He's-a done it before," Luigi clarified, kicking the ground. Indeed, R.O.B. had participated in one 'Mario Kart' tournament before, but it had been a few years. Luigi then turned his attention from Lucina to R.O.B. "Do you think you're-a rusty, R.O.B?"

All R.O.B. could do in that moment was shake his head once more.

"Nice! Let's-a go!"

* * *

Despite the time gap between now and his last race, R.O.B. felt nothing weird as he raced around Mario Kart Stadium. There were a few new tricks, such as the gliding, but R.O.B adjusted to it. His kart jumped from one part of the stadium to the next, and the glider part of the kart opened up. R.O.B. tried his best to go with the wind and head downwards, grabbing a few coins as he did so.

Link was trailing behind him when they went down to the ground together. They bumped into each other a few times, but R.O.B sped ahead and went through the finish line, with one more lap to go.

In addition to Lucina and Luigi, the other racers were Mario, Peach, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Isabelle, Sonic, Pac-Man, and Pikachu. R.O.B. was taking the lead, ahead of all of them.

He ran into an item box, and after it took a few moments for it to pick the item, he ended up with the red shell. This was one of the things that R.O.B. didn't like about being in first place, was that one would not get the cool items. He had it placed behind him to use as a defense. He dodged around several bananas and used one of the speed boosters to quicken his kart.

The red shell ended up coming in handy when Link tried to throw a red shell at him, which was deflected by R.O.B.'s own shell.

R.O.B made several more turns across the track, dodging more obstacles. Link and Isabelle both caught up with him.

Isabelle almost got ahead for a moment, but R.O.B. was able to find another booster and he zoomed ahead of the sentient dog. After a little while, R.O.B. found himself by that same ledge, and he glided once more.

When he landed back on the ground, Link and Isabelle tried to get ahead one more time, but R.O.B. was the one to zoom to the first line first and claim the gold.

R.O.B. made several beeping sounds and waved his metallic arms around.

After a few minutes, he pulled his kart into the loading area, where the other kart racers were at. A few of the other Smashers were waiting for those who had just gotten done racing. Peach jumped out of her kart and went over to Samus. The princess leaped towards her much taller beloved, who tucked her under her chin and embraced her. It took a long time for Samus to be comfortable showing public displays of affection, but she got around to it, thanks to Peach. Pac-Man let out a few wackas while running alongside Yoshi, and Captain Falcon began chatting and yelling with Solid Snake.

R.O.B. felt a tap to his torso, and he looked down to see the giddy Isabelle.

"You did a really great job, R.O.B!" she said, her smile impossibly wide. "I just want to see that I can't wait to race with you again!"

R.O.B wished he could let out a smile towards that, but he could not. All he could was nod in response. Isabelle giggled before going away.

Then he heard his name being called, and he turned to see Lucina and Luigi again.

"So that was-a fun! You did great!" Luigi exclaimed giving a thumbs up.

Lucina smiled. "You really did. Now, we were going to head over to try out the home run contest. You should come with?"

R.O.B. stood there, pondering it. Luigi and Lucina had gotten along in the past, but he never knew them to be the type to spend their days together, let alone bring him into it. Nevertheless, he nodded and went along with them. Link walked with them for a brief bit, as Lucina tried telling him something really quick, but then she pecked him on the cheek and he went about his way.

* * *

Luigi, Lucina, and R.O.B. all exited the karting part of the Smash Stadium and went over to the home run contest section. There was a golden door that led from the steel hallways to the arena.

Charizard could be seen flying out of the home run contest arena's door; Squirtle, Ivysaur, Red, and Leaf were nowhere to be seen. Charizard roared and blew out fire. It was the only one of the three Pokemon that ever traveled solo, so the sight of it wasn't a surprise.

They agreed that Luigi would be the one to try out the home run first. Luigi opened the golden door that led to the arena and he went in. R.O.B. stood to Lucina's right and watched from the viewing panel as Luigi began striking the sandbag that was used for these home runs.

When the timer began stating the last five numbers, Luigi dealt a few more blows to the sandbag before he grabbed the baseball bat. He began to aim with all his might, and then he struck.

The sandbag went high up into the air. In fact, it managed to even make it into space. It flew and flew and flew, until it finally began its downward motion. The KM tracker hit into double digits, and the sandbag finally landed at around 112.7 km.

*NEW RECORD* was shouted across the stadium, and Luigi quickly headed out.

"Alright, I hope I can beat my record, too," Lucina stated as she headed through the door and went into the arena.  
Luigi walked over by R.O.B.'s side, and when she teleported towards the sandbag, she wasted no time. She immediately started slashing at the sandbag with her Falchion, She concentrated really hard for a moment before dealing a major strike towards the sandbag. When the baseball bat teleported into the arena, Lucina grabbed it and hit the sandbag with it a few times before she dealt the major strike towards it, sending it high into the air.

Like Luigi, she also managed to get the sandbag into space, and when it began going down, she had already surpassed Luigi's attempt. It finally crashed and landed at around 170.3 km.

*NEW RECORD* was once more blasted across the arena.

Luigi and R.O.B both clapped as Lucina exited the arena, metal churning on metal when the robot did so. R.O.B. knew it was his turn, so he wheeled through the golden door, and before he knew it, he was right there, with the sandbag right in front of him.

The countdown began, and R.O.B. began punching the sandbag with as much power as he could manage out of himself. He punched and punched and punched, to the point where he almost lost track of time. When the number 4 rang through the air, he jumped. Realizing that the baseball bat was there, he grabbed it as quickly as he could. He concentered on storing power within the bat, and when the clock ran out and he had to strike. And so he did, though not with as much power as Lucina and Luigi had done.

This was the only time out of the three that the sandbag did not go up into space. It went high in the sky, but right as it would have went into exosphere, it began tilting down. It crashed and landed at approximately 78 km.

R.O.B. stared blankly at it for a moment, before he was teleported back in front of the golden door. He wheeled back out of it, hanging his head down ever so slightly.

"Oh, don't-a let your hopes go down," Luigi stated as he and Lucina walked over to him. "We have-a one more thing we would-a like you to try with-a us."

R.O.B. stared at the green plumber for a few moments, before nodding.

Lucina grimaced. "Are you sure about this game, Luigi?"

Luigi chuckled, placing his hand on his stomach. "Oh, you should have a good time."

"It just seems very…odd…"

"Trust me, dear. When you're associated with-a Mario, you get-a used to these-a kinds of games."

* * *

R.O.B could soon see why Lucina was a tad hesitated by this game. It was one of the minigames that Mario and friends played for the latest 'Mario Party' event. The three were all in a forest simulation now, rolling on top of barrels, trying to move around on them. Luigi and Lucina were both on their tip-toes as they tried to balance themselves on the barrels. R.O.B. tried balancing his own wheels, and he was in second place, between Luigi and Lucina. He wasn't sure if it should be possible for him to do this, but it was happening anyway. He rolled around and around, with speed boosters not unlike those in the karting arena around. R.O.B. aimed towards one of these and sped forward, though it was not enough to keep up with Luigi. He neared the plumber, but the plumber happened upon another booster, and he darted towards it. His barrel sped forward.

R.O.B. went into a puddle, and then another seconds afterwards. He heard Lucina and Luigi both grunting, the former's sounding more stressed. After another minute, they all reached the end, and Luigi made it to the finish line first.

After R.O.B. and Lucina got off the barrels, the two humans panted and placed their hands on their knees. The simulation ended, and the three exited.

"I really don't get how you guys can play those sort of games," Lucina said to Luigi as they walked. "I traveled through time to stop the apocalypse and I frequently interact with an alternate version of me, and even I find myself baffled by the logic in most of those games."

Luigi chuckled again. "As I said, you get used to it."

Then Luigi turned his attention over to R.O.B. "That was all for today. Let us walk you to your dorm. I think you'll really be surprised."

"Well, don't hint anything!" Lucina whispered into Luigi's ear.

R.O.B. wheeled towards the manor, with Lucina and Luigi following him. In the years he had spent at Smash Manor, being one of the only people who actually lived there, he had never had this happen to him before. He looked at some of the trees, where he had gotten used to hanging out by himself before. Luigi and Lucina chatted about various minor things, such as their respective relationships with Link and Daisy, ghosts, and reminiscences about the recent war against Galeem and Dharkon.

They headed into the manor, and they went straight towards the stairs. R.O.B. noticed that it was awfully quiet around here. There were few Smashers in sight. Sometimes, assist trophies came here from their own manor, but there weren't any to be seen.

After a few more minutes, they headed to the hallway where R.O.B.'s dorm was located. R.O.B. paused and looked at his door for a few moments. He swore he could hear some commotion going on in there.

He looked at Luigi and Lucina, who both smiled.

"Go on. Open it," Luigi encouraged.

R.O.B stared at his door for a final few seconds, before he opened it.

"SURPRISE!"

R.O.B. felt floored. He almost collapsed onto the ground. But instead, he stood there, and he stared in awe, his eyes brightening.

Many of the Smashers were in here. Mario was front and center, with Sonic, Pac-Man, and Mega Man by his side. Peach and Samus stood to the left, the former holding a cake in her hand. Pikachu let out several giddy pikas, Charizard roared into the air, King Dedede and Kirby waddled towards R.O.B., Isabelle ran and gave the robot a hug, and Rosalina levitated down towards the ground. Captain Falcon and Snake both clapped their hands with smirks on their faces. Many of the smashers in the room continued to cheer for the robot. Even Mr. Game-and-Watch had made it, beeping around the room next to Samus and Peach.

Link patted R.O.B. for a moment before he went over to Lucina's side. Robin and Palutena walked over to the robot.

"Happy Birthday, R.O.B!" Robin said, with R.O.B. looking up at her.

Robin motioned over to her daughter and Luigi. "This was their idea. They wanted to get you out of your dorm so a bunch of us could get things set up for a party!"

"They sure seemed to take their time," Palutena added on, giggling and crossing her arms. "But hey, you came! Happy Birthday! Now let's dig into the food!"

R.O.B. walked over to the kitchen part of his dorm, where he saw a massive amount of food prepared for the event. He had no idea what to think of all of this.

"We are-a very sorry, R.O.B.," Luigi said, rubbing his neck. "It-a never occurred to us how-a lonely you've must felt. That was-a inconsiderate of us. We don't-a know if we can entirely make it up…."

"We figured that celebrating your birthday was the least we could do," Lucina added on.

R.O.B. stared at the swordswoman and the plumber. That they went to all this trouble for him…he felt his wires and bolts bursting out with joy. He knew that it was not visible to see, but he could feel it all around his body. He thought that this would just be a lonely day, even after Mewtwo revealed that yesterday had been his birthday. He thought he would sulk in his dorm the entire time, thinking about Ganondorf. But he had nearly forgotten about Ganondorf today, until just now. The dark lord would consume his mind no longer.

But this was one of the best things that had ever happened to R.O.B. His head bopped around slightly. He leaped towards Luigi and Lucina, wrapping his metallic arms around him.

The two chuckled and returned the hug. It wasn't the best hug, since R.O.B.'s structure made it difficult for him to give out any hugs, but that did not matter in the moment.

R.O.B. had felt crushing loneliness after the fall of his race. But in his moment, his wires nearly burst out. He finally knew that these people truly cared about him, having taken time out of their days to throw last-minute party. The smashers, along with a few assist trophies, laughed and ate and danced around, with Mega Man shaking hands with the robot as his own way of wishing him a happy birthday. R.O.B. stared.

He would always hold his people dear to him. And now, he would do that for the Smashers, too.


End file.
